cpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GrenadeGuru
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crazy Planets Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crazy Planets Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cossacksson (Talk) 06:33, October 21, 2009 Re: Thanks You can thank me anywhere, haha. But really, I appreciate and honestly, Crazy Planets turned out to be a lot more fun than I ever expected this game to be. I kind of got addicted to it for like a week straight. - Wagnike2 06:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :* By the way, I don't know how far that you are into the game. But any help you could provide for some of the later levels/other galaxy would be greatly appreciated as I don't know when I'll have the time to get to those levels. - Wagnike2 18:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :*:* I've actually finished all the galaxies and unlocked all the pink asteroids and am working on getting all the medals. I got a little addicted to it for a while but now I have to add a bunch of friends to get enough metal. I just got a bunch of screencaptures of the most pertinent bits of the UI, the planets & missions will have to be next. - --GrenadeGuru 03:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Medals I saw what you did on the Medals page, but I decided to use your image to create the new page, Beginner Medals. But, thanks for your contribution. :-) Admin I went ahead and promoted you to the admin on this Wiki, since you are the only one who edits this. Being an admin is really no pressure at all, but I figured I'd award you in some way for your edits. - Wagnike2 18:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome -- Acquisition I Hey, Grenade Guru! I have a BILLION OF PROPOSITIONS and IDEAS for this wiki! I'll be seeking and creating more and newer articles for this wikia! Since I'm in a state of aggression and competition with the Restaurant City Wiki, I bet I'll have to even things out with them! Here are my future acts: *''The Admiral'' -- Crazy Planets' only "human" character is the "Space Admiral." He's that guy that makes the initial training for the player, like basic tutorials on how to move, attack, and use gadgets properly. He does many other stuff, too. *''Instant Metal Harvesting Device'' -- This machine does what it should do. Harvest 1/8th the metal from the player and his/her friend's planet. Can be used multiple times, but once-a-day only. *''Playfish Cash'' -- A type of currency introduced in late 2008. This is crucial to upgrading weapons and purchasing gadgets only. *''Player's Team'' -- These groups are formed by inviting friends to be his/her teammates. The player can have 2 team members after reaching level 9. 3 team members in reaching level 13. 4 team members after reaching level 17. The more the level and party members in in the team, the more difficult the robots that they will face. That's just to name a few. Hope you can improve and approve it. I'll be editing a lot in the weapons and the robots section. If I knew how to take photos of weapons, robots, and any element of Crazy Planets, that will be great. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ]] 11:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC)